<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter In the Bathroom by HarrysBowtiePasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987256">Peter In the Bathroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysBowtiePasta/pseuds/HarrysBowtiePasta'>HarrysBowtiePasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, msm 2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, Other, light parksborn, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysBowtiePasta/pseuds/HarrysBowtiePasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What If Peter fell from the ceiling onto a worried Harry during the origins?</p><p>Why is his heart beating so fast after his barely dressed friend falls on him.. is it because of the lack of clothes? The shock? The confusion? Or something else..?</p><p>Created in collaboration with @introvertedaudz250 (IG)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parksborn - Relationship, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Peter and Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Walk It Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! this is my first attempt at a multi-part story and it probably shows :'D So uh yeah, this is basically what might've gone down if Harry had been there to help Peter from the start :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow! What the..?"</p><p>A sudden rush of dizziness overtook Peter as he stumbled backwards, just barely managing to keep his balance. His hand hurt – something had definitely bitten it – that much he knew. The slight pain in his hand was the least of his problems at the moment, however. His hearing rapidly deteriorated and mind scrambled as the sounds around him became muffled and distorted. Peter was completely disoriented. His head began to throb and his vision failed. He could feel his head growing hotter. Before he knew it, the rest of his body had begun to follow suit. He needed to get out of here, fast.</p><p>Peter gained his composure to the best of his ability – which wasn't much at the moment, – as to not cause alarm to anyone else. Fortunately, or maybe not so fortunately, no one typically paid any attention to him. No one except Harry Osborn, of course.</p><p>"I'm gonna go find a bathroom," He tried to tell his group, although the words came out more as a jumbled mess of nearly inaudible mumbles. With that, Peter stumbled his way into one of Oscorp's bathrooms.</p><p>'It's a good thing I know this place, otherwise I'd probably be passed out on the floor by now from trying to figure out this maze of a building...' Peter thought to himself, afraid to speak on account of his persisting nausea.</p><p>Peter leaned on the bathroom counter, frustration rising as his symptoms lingered. His body felt like it was on fire. Peter did all he could to suppress his body's rising temperature, uncovering any layers of clothing he could and allowing water to run from the faucet. He took off his glasses, closing his eyes as he let the cool tap water ease his discomfort. Putting his glasses back on, he glanced up at the mirror in front of him. Peter squinted at the figure staring back at him, unable to focus his eyes. He looked at his wet, still flushed face as best he could, letting out a sigh. His symptoms didn't seem to be worsening anymore, but he sure as hell didn't feel them relinquishing, either.<br/>
'<br/>
strange,' he thought to himself, attempting once again to force his eyes to focus on his blurred reflection, 'I should have regaine-' "Ow! What the-?"</p><p>A sharp pain shot up through Peter's head. Peter took off his glasses again, closing his eyes and reflexively pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to suppress the pain. To his surprise, the pain completely vanished almost instantly. He shrugged it off, 'maybe pinching your nose really does work,' he thought. He chuckled lightly to himself as he looked back up at the mirror to see- Well that's just it. He could see.</p><p>"I..." Peter started aloud, his nauseous symptoms subsiding now, "I can see without my glasses..? That's... weird," Peter said aloud, curious panic rising in his voice.<br/>
Peter took a step back, dropping his glasses on the floor. His heart skipped a beat as he heard his lenses shatter, but he soon dismissed it seeing that he clearly had no use for them anymore. He began to pace from one side of the surprisingly roomy bathroom, his confusion and nerves more prominent now that he no longer felt so much like he was dying.</p><p>"Ohkay, okay," Peter breathes, closing his eyes and motioning his hands to calm himself down, "This is fine! Just walk it off. Walkkkkkkkk it off."</p><p>Peter's pacing soon lengthened, although he didn't take notice of the amount of time it had been since he redirected his stride. Before long, Peter felt pressure begin to build up in his head once again. </p><p>'Oh great,' he thought, although this felt different than his previous symptoms. </p><p>Peter opened his eyes to find... everything upside-down. Panic rising, he frantically looked up (down?) to see the floor below him. Peter was beyond confused. He was terrified, hysterical with panicked fear. Needless to say, he did what any normal person would do in this situation – although he doubted anyone had ever been in this situation. He screamed. </p><p>Peter didn't know how he had expected his outburst to sound, but the noise he heard himself make was beyond anything he had ever heard a fifteen year-old kid make. He let out a high-pitched, disoriented screech. If he were the one hearing that scream as an outsider, he'd certainly be alarmed. Thank god no one had been around. At least, he hoped no one was around. Just then, Peter heard the bathroom door open, followed by hurried footsteps.</p><p>"Pete? You okay in here, buddy? I heard screaming," Peter watched in horror as his concerned friend looked for him on the floor below. </p><p>"shit-" </p><p>Peter didn't mean to swear, especially not aloud. But frankly he couldn't help it. He was completely wrapt in perturbation, hoping more than anything that his friend wouldn't look up. Why would he? No one expects to find their friend on the ceiling, after all. And Harry wouldn't have, if it weren't for Peter's utterance. </p><p>"Pete? Where-" Harry stops, momentarily locking eyes with Peter. </p><p>Peter's heart dropped, as well as the rest of his body. Whatever grip Peter had on the ceiling seemed to suddenly vanish, and before he knew it, he had fallen directly on top of his friend. </p><p>"Aaugh! ..Wh- WHAT THE HELL??" Harry coughed out, his voice raised as a result of the sudden rise in his heartbeat, as well as the extra weight he now possessed on top of him. </p><p>"H-Harry!! Oh my god.. I'm so sorry! I'm- I-" Peter stammered, hurriedly standing up and offering the still toppled Harry a helping hand. </p><p>Harry took his friend's hand, using it as a surprisingly strong counterweight as he found his way to his feet. His composure regained, Harry took notice of Peter's almost complete lack of clothing. </p><p>"Pete, what happened to your clothes? You take a mid-tour swim in the bathroom or something?"</p><p>Harry joked, his eyes scanning his nearly bare body a little longer than he probably should have. Peter's toned limbs and midsection did not go unnoticed by his friend.</p><p>'right, THAT'S the weirdest thing about this situation.'</p><p>"I- I didn't feel well.. I was hot!" Peter managed to explain in a flustered hurry, his heart still pounding from the fall. </p><p>"Yeah you are," Peter heard his friend mutter. The words were unmistakably clear to him, despite the incredibly hushed tone they were spoken in. Still though, he was sure he heard wrong. He must have. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Right uh, Cool.. I'm cool-! I mean- Look at that, I feel fine now!" Peter broke the silence, not wanting this situation to be any more awkward than it already was. He could feel his face reddening again, although his bite symptoms had subsided by now. He clumsily grabbed his clothes from the bathroom counter and stumbled into an empty stall to change. </p><p>Harry watched as his friend made his way into the stall, raising an eyebrow in utter confusion. He couldn't make sense of anything that had just taken place. He needed answers – after Peter was dressed, of course. </p><p>Not two minutes later, Peter shuffled back out of the stall, albeit more confident now that he was back in his favorite red hoodie and jeans. Pausing momentarily outside the stall, he considered making a half-assed excuse and simply leaving. He knew he realistically wouldn't be able to get out of the situation that easily, but it was worth a shot. </p><p>"Alright, I uh, I should get home. Been a long day. Thanks for Checking up on me, really!" Peter began towards the door, not making it far past his friend before he was inevitably stopped. </p><p>"Peter! Hey, wait!" Harry grabbed Peter's arm. </p><p>"You can't just fall from the ceiling like that and just leave without an explanation! What the hell, man?"</p><p>Feeling the sudden pressure of Harry's hand stop his lame attempt at freedom, Peter stopped, taking a deep breath. Peter did not want to have this conversation. Not now. How could he explain things to Harry if he couldn't even explain them himself? He hesitated, taking a moment of preparation before turning to face his friend. The sight of the genuine concern and confusion - yet understanding and friendliness on Harry's face put him more at ease, even if just a little. </p><p>"Right, that," He sighed, anxiety building up as he continued to survey Harry's eyes, finding comfort in their soft gaze. </p><p>Harry had Peter's attention. He could finally get some answers. The problem was, he hadn't been able to properly think out what he wanted to ask. In his defense, it wasn't everyday he saw someone fall from the ceiling. He knew he had to start somewhere, but Where? He spoke finally, attempting a question,  </p><p>"Okay. So what... what happened? What's going on? I mean wh- ho- explain, please." </p><p>Recognizing that his words were coming out as stammered disasters rather than formulated sentences, he thought it best to give up and let Peter explain himself. </p><p>"Okay listen, if I had any idea, I'd tell you! I would! But I- I don't... "</p><p>"What? What do you mean you don't-" </p><p>"Harry I... I don't know what's going on with me..." Peter looked down, his nerves accelerating as worried realization overcame him.</p><p>"I.. don't know if i'm okay. I thought I could just walk it off, that these immediate symptoms would go away on their own, and they have! I thought that was the end of it, but then..," he motioned to the ceiling. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Harry. I need help.. I can't-" he leaned on the counter and buried his face in his hands, feeling more confused and frustrated than before. Harry took notice of this, his expression softening immediately as he did his best to offer comfort. </p><p>"Hey.... you're not alone. Whatever this is, we'll figure it out together, kay? Everything's gonna be okay." </p><p>Peter looked up from his hands, his chin still resting in his palms as he turned his head to see his friend beside him. He felt his nerves calming down now, knowing that Harry meant every word. He always knew the right thing to say.</p><p> "Thanks, Har."</p><p>Harry's eyes met with Peter's as to let him know that his words were sincere, an encouraging smile forming across his lips. A simple, careful expression which said a thousand words to Peter without saying anything at all. </p><p>"So, have you been working out or?" Harry broke the silence, glancing down at Peter's body before meeting his eyes once more.  </p><p>Peter's heart rate instantly skyrocketed upon registering the question. He felt his body tense in shock as his posture shot upright and his face reddened once again. His head snapped downward, back to Harry, and downward again before he paused, lifting his shirt slightly to reveal a damn-near six-pack. </p><p>"what the hell..? " </p><p>'That's new', he thought to himself. </p><p>Harry was laughing now, amused by his friend's ignorance to such a defining feature on his own body. </p><p>"You haven't noticed? How the hell can you not notice?"</p><p>"I don't know, Harry! It- it must have been part of... whatever this whole mess is!" Peter motions to himself, mentally adding his miraculously toned body to the "list of things to find an explanation for".</p><p>"Well, I for one could get used to this..," Harry said to himself, low enough as to not let Peter hear him – or so he thought. </p><p>"Uhh..."</p><p>Harry's eyes widened, not expecting any response from his friend. </p><p>"I mean- I'll finally have a worthy opponent in, y'know, spontaneous push-up contests and whatnot, that's all," Harry made his best attempt to play it off. He just had to hope his friend would let it go. </p><p>"...Right."</p><p>A rush of relief overtook Harry. He sighed inwardly, taking taking advantage of his chance to change the subject. </p><p>"A-Anyway, now that you've calmed down and gotten dressed, do you want to meet back with the rest of the group? The tour isn't over and I know how much you wanted to be here today.. if you're not up for it though I'd be happy to give you a ride home... It's your call."</p><p>"Yeah I... I guess I should get home, sorry..., " Peter trailed off, guilt apparent in his voice. </p><p>"It's okay, don't worry about it. We can worry about all this tomorrow."</p><p>"Sure... And hey, thanks for being there for me, really. I appreciate it a lot." </p><p>"I'll always be here for you Pete, don't sweat it," Harry chuckled, taking caution for Peter's state and watching for a satisfactory sign of confirmation of his ability to walk without assistance. He watched Peter stand and eased up slightly only after his friend made his way to the door without difficulty. Following suit after his friend, Harry inwardly frowned at the sight. He should be anything but disappointed that his friend was okay, and yet, he couldn't help but hope for an excuse to put his arm around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry takes Peter home, but neither of them think they can sleep off the events of the day yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry followed closely behind Peter, speeding up to walk beside him as they made their way to Harry's family car. Harry sent a quick text to let his driver know that they'd be needing a ride. He didn't slow his stride as he did so, trusting Peter's footsteps in his peripheral vision to guide him as they approached the exit. Once outside, Harry sat down on the curb in front of them and patted the concrete as an invitation for Peter to do the same. </p><p>Harry sat with his arms comfortably around hid knees and watched the approaching sunset. He enjoyed the silence between them; the ability to just be there with his best friend; to simply exist with Peter by his side. It was nice. But the questions lingering in his mind were too prominent to ignore. His curiosity overwhelmed him. He took a breath before turning to face Peter. </p><p>"So... What do you think happened back there?"</p><p>"What?" The sudden noise caught Peter off guard. "I thought we were going to worry about all that tomorrow," he said, chuckling lightly as he turned to raise an eyebrow playfully at his friend.</p><p>"I know, I'm just... curious. I mean, if you had  to guess, what do you think could have caused all ...that?" Harry remained vague, mostly because he hadn't actually seen much. He'd have to rely on Peter to fill him in on the details later.</p><p>Peter looked up at the dimming sky now, thinking about the question he'd been asking himself all day. "Well-" He was cut off by the arrival of a lavish, clearly expensive limousine, which stopped directly before their feet. Peter mentally thanked their ride for interrupting him, as he didn't actually have an answer at the moment. </p><p>"Well, that's our ride," Harry stood before offering a hand to Peter, who gladly accepted. "Hey Bernie, Pete's house, please."</p><p>            ⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤  </p><p>The ride was short and quiet. Harry decided to drop the subject until tomorrow like he'd promised, or at least, until Peter was ready to talk about it. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay above all else. Until then, Harry once again enjoyed the comfortable silence between him and Peter, closing his eyes and listening to the hum of the engine and taking in the small, periodic bumps on the road. </p><p>Peter, for one, appreciated the silence. He knew that his friend wouldn't push anything that wasn't a matter of life and death, and finding an explanation could definitely wait for the time being, although he wanted answers just as much as Harry did. </p><p>Within a matter of minutes, the car slowed to a stop and Bernie informed the two that they had reached their destination. Harry stepped out first, walking to the sidewalk on Peter's side of the car and opening the door for him. </p><p>"Thanks, Bernie," Harry gave his driver a smile of gratitude before closing the door.</p><p>Peter let Harry lead now, his hands tucked in his sweatshirt pockets. Now that he'd had some time to process, he was anxious to figure out what was happening to him. Harry's question lingered at the front of his mind, and he couldn't seem to shake it.  He didn't necessarily want to wait until tomorrow anymore. Peter looked up at Harry. He knew Harry would support him either way. 'We're in this together,' he remembered his friend's words from earlier, noting their sincerity. He noticed Harry's frequent glances backwards toward him as they approached his front door. He chuckled lightly to himself, a small smile forming in appreciation for his friend's concern. </p><p>They stopped at the door. "You gonna be okay, Pete?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine," Peter answered while absentmindedly grabbing his keys and unlocking the door. He let out a small sigh, slightly disappointed that Harry was only dropping him off. A part of him wanted – needed  him to stay the night. His aunt and uncle were out late and he could really use the company.  </p><p>"Uh, Pete?!"</p><p>Peter's focus shifted back to opening the door. It took him a moment to realize why Harry's voice sounded so alarmed. The door handle was no longer on the door at all, but in his hand. </p><p>"Oh shit-" Peter dropped the handle in shock, taking a step back. "Well, uh, I guess I'll have to use the back door," Peter breathed. </p><p>He composed himself enough to turn back towards Harry and thank him for the ride. Before he could take two steps, Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. </p><p>"Hold on! You just broke the door handle off! You don't think that's a little weird?"</p><p>Peter sighed, "Harry, everything about today is weird!"</p><p>Harry cocked his head in agreement.</p><p>"In any case, maybe I should stay and make sure you don't – y'know – get yourself killed or anything."</p><p>Peter's face instantly lit up. He wanted nothing more than for his friend to stay with him, but he decided to play along anyway. He calmed his excitement the best he could, cocking an eyebrow and forming a smirk, although he couldn't calm his accelerated heartbeat.</p><p>"I don't have a choice, do I?"</p><p>"Nope." Harry smiled triumphantly, holding a hand out as indication that he wanted Peter's house keys. Peter complies, unable to deny his obvious need for the assistance. </p><p>"Alright then, after you. By the looks of it I'm better off not touching anything right now, anyway." peter lets out a forced chuckle. He was concerned– of course he was! But this was no stranger than anything else that had happened today, so he decided to chalk it up as yet another thing to investigate later. 'All these strange occurrences have a common factor, but what?' He thought to himself as he watched Harry open the back door and followed him inside. </p><p>Harry immediately made his way to the living room couch while Peter trailed behind. Peter didn't wait to wait anymore. Too much had happened today and there was no way he'd be able sleep on it all. If nothing else, he had to at least address it all; try to find a connection, something  that could serve as a logical explanation. Peter met his friend by the couch, but soon found that, as exhausted as he was, he couldn't bring himself to relax. He began pacing once again. He moved back and forth across his living room, much to Harry's concern, who had quickly sat up from his comfortable, lazy position on the couch.</p><p>"You okay there?" Harry knew the answer, obviously, but he hoped that it would help Peter voice the reason behind his anxious behavior and calm him down. Maybe he'd even be able to get some answers tonight after all. </p><p>Peter stopped to look toward Harry, a focussed yet sheepish expression on his face as he was pulled from his thoughts.</p><p>"I just can't stop thinking about it all. I was on the ceiling. The ceiling, Harry! That's definitely not normal. I-I broke the door, apparently? I'm ripped now, so that's a thing-"</p><p>"Yeah, it sure is" Harry let his eyelids drop in admiration, his eyes shifting momentarily from Peter's eyes to his midsection. </p><p>"Right... and this-" Peter brings his friend's attention back to his now fully capable eyes, "-I don't even know what to make of this."</p><p>Harry took it all in. Everything that had happened to Peter today had to be connected somehow. If they found out the source they could surely figure out the rest, right? Harry could only think of one question that might get them anywhere. It was straight forward, sure, but it was the best he had at the moment. </p><p>"When exactly did this all start, anyway?"</p><p>Peter looked down momentarily in an attempt to remember anything that  had happened before his symptoms began. He remembered feeling pain just before running off. He thought back to that moment. 'It was my.. my hand yeah. Something bit me and I...' Peter's eyes widened in sudden realization. He looked down at his hand. "No way..." Peter muttered, almost unable to believe that he's actually considering a bug bite as the reason behind it all. </p><p>"What? What are you..?" Harry's confusion rose, followed by his curiosity as he stood to see the bite on his friend's hand. </p><p>"Oh man, that looks bad. But why...?" Harry looks up to meet Peter's gaze, his eyes now wide as well, "You don't think-"</p><p>"I mean that's the only explanation, right? I mean everything started right after the bite! So, yeah?" Peter throws his arms out to the side for emphasis, his heart racing with excitement now that he had somewhat of an explanation. At least now he had something.</p><p>"How can we know if you're right?"</p><p>"I guess there's only one way to be sure." Peter smiles excitedly, waiting for Harry to question him.</p><p>"And that is?" Harry smiled too, happy to see his friend so excited.</p><p>"The 5 steps of the scientific method!" Peter was giddy with excitement, he couldn't wait to test his new theory. </p><p>Harry laughed, rolling his eyes, "Oh my god, you're such a nerd."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Scientific Method</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys learn more about what's really happening to Peter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter ran out of the room momentarily, yelling "First step..." behind him before returning with a notebook and pen. He held the items in his hand, swinging his arm back before throwing them across the room to an unsuspecting Harry. "...observation." Peter finished, his breaths mimicking his increased heartbeat. The items hit Harry swiftly in the chest, earning a wheeze from the afflicted teen. Harry composed himself, holding the items in his hands and giving Peter a playful glare.</p><p>"Pete," Harry laughed, "do we really need-"</p><p>"Write, Osborn." Peter teasingly demanded, faking a serious tone and pointing for emphasis.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, laughing as he spoke, "Oh my god... Alright, fine, you win. Shoot."</p><p>Peter excitedly plopped down next to Harry, one leg folded on the couch cushion while letting the other dangle over the edge. He faced Harry with eager eyes as he started to list every strange occurrence he could recall from the day.</p><p>As Peter verbalized the day's events, counting on his hand as he went, Harry wrote down key words for each. Together, they came up with reasonable – as far as superhuman abilities go, anyway – explanations for each one. No longer needing glasses? Enhanced vision. The door handle? Enhanced strength. Walking on walls? They thought much longer on this one. Under the assumption that a bug bite was the cause, it would be safe to further assume that it was the result of said bug's wall-crawling capabilities. Peter almost considered adding enhanced hearing, but he wasn't sure he wanted to let Harry know that he'd heard some of the things Harry had uttered. That was a conversation for another time, if it would be a conversation at all.</p><p>"Wait, you walked onto the ceiling?" Harry clarified.</p><p>"Yeah," Peter laughed nervously at the sheer obscurity of the idea. He couldn't believe what he was describing actually happened at all, let alone happened to him. "Crazy, right?"</p><p>"No crazier than the rest of it, I suppose," Harry replied, shaking his head in disbelief as he examined the list.</p><p>Peter hummed in response and watched Harry look over the paper. His eyes drifted downward to where Harry's eyes were focussed, taking a moment to admire his handwriting. It was surprisingly neat, with few stray marks or mistakes. He knew he'd been talking fast, but he could hardly tell that the writing was rushed.</p><p>"Pete?" He heard his friend say his name. Peter looked up to find Harry no longer focussed on the paper, but staring expectantly at him. "So, what's next?"</p><p>"Oh, so now you're interested?"</p><p>"Of course I am! I want to know what's going on with my best friend!" Harry replied with a laugh, leaning over to nudge Peter softly.</p><p>Peter could feel his heart spike. He truly appreciated all of Harry's support, and he couldn't even begin to explain how happy he was to have his company. He didn't know what he'd do without him. Part of him wanted to wrap his arms around Harry in a tight embrace to express how much he truly appreciated him; how much he meant to him. But he held back, knowing he'd never be able to explain such an impulse. Instead, he decided to play along. Peter wore a smirk and jokingly retorted, "Nah, I think I just wore you down."</p><p>Harry just rolled his eyes, giving Peter a look that said, 'Yeah, sure, whatever you say'.</p><p>Satisfied with Harry's reaction, Peter decided it was time to move on. Readjusting his position on the couch, he focussed back on the task at hand.</p><p>"Okay so, we know all these things are connected, most likely by this bite-" Peter gestured toward his previously afflicted hand, but the bite was nowhere to be found. Peter's confusion quickly escalated to astonishment. "It's.. gone," Peter breathed, looking at an equally shocked but intrigued Harry.</p><p>Harry's eyes widened suddenly, as if a switch had just gone off in his mind. He repeated their findings aloud, listing them off slowly as if he were putting the pieces of a puzzle together. "Strength, sight, heightened metabolism, stickiness- Peter, you didn't come across any particularly strange looking spiders this morning, did you?"</p><p>"I.. I did, actually," Peter replied, suddenly remembering the picture he'd taken on his phone earlier. He pulled up the picture, showing it to his friend, who's expression escalated further into that of shock, but at the same time of clarity.</p><p>"Yup, that's the one." Harry breathed, as if he had just made a world-changing scientific discovery. And, in a way, he did.</p><p>"What do you.. You think that could be what bit me?"</p><p>Harry: "Has to be. Everything we've listed has consistencies with a spider's abilities, and the way you've seemed to pick up on them makes sense considering these are experimental spiders." Harry explained the best he could to Peter, certain now that they'd finally found the answers they'd been searching for. Harry paused momentarily, scanning Peter's face for confirmation to continue, which he found in Peter's clearly interested body language and expecting face. "My father has been working with this kind of thing for a while now. I don't know all the details, something about experimental testing on animals with gene-splicing technology. The spider bite must have – I don't know – transferred some of its DNA into your's." Harry stopped once again, hoping this time for a response of some kind. He watched Peter for several moments, scanning his clearly shocked expression and deciding he'd need to let him process it all. A lifetime seemed to have passed before he finally saw his friend move again.</p><p>"Wow," He stretched out the word, letting it fully fade away before pausing to take a breath. "That.. actually makes a lot of sense." Peter breathed, thinking over what Harry had told him. It explained everything. "Well," Peter stood up with eager eyes, making a shrugging motion with his hands. "The only thing left to do is test the hypothesis. Shall we?" He extended his hand to Harry as he finished, inviting him up.</p><p>Harry let out a breath – more of a sharp exhale than a laugh – taking Peter's hand promptly. Instead of using it to pull himself up however, he allowed a smirk as he used all his strength to pull Peter back down. Peter not-so-gracefully landed on the couch cushion where he had previously been sitting.</p><p>"Hey! What was that for?" Peter asked his friend playfully, although he couldn't help but feel a bit shaken from the sudden jolt. He waited a few seconds for a response, but was instead faced with silence, a lengthened stare meeting his eyes. He couldn't quite place what he saw on Harry's face, but regardless he could feel his own face reddening. Peter suddenly became very aware of the hand still holding his. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he sheepishly let go. "Harry?" He tried again.</p><p>Harry jolted back to reality, pulling his hands back and feeling his own cheeks redden in realization of what he'd done. "Hm? Oh, yeah, right. Let's test it, definitely. But tomorrow? It's getting late."</p><p>Peter sighed and nodded his head, an understanding smile forming on his face. "Fine, you're right. I'll set up a mattress and-"</p><p>Shifting slightly in his seat at the statement, Harry stopped him. He hadn't thought about staying overnight, in all honesty. He'd figured he'd be able to help Peter calm down and settle in; that after a few hours he'd want to be alone, anyway. "Wait, I'm staying overnight..?" Harry wore a slightly confused expression, but under the surface he was ecstatic. He hoped that he'd heard Peter right. Of course he wanted to stay the night, but he didn't know how to ask outright without sounding like he really wanted to.</p><p>The brunette was standing now, his feet shuffling on the floor after having sprung himself off the couch moments ago. He'd become so caught up in the excitement and so comfortable with the company that he'd jumped to conclusions. "Oh! Sorry, I.. I just assumed..." Peter started hurriedly, trailing off at the end. He felt like an idiot. Why would Harry even be able to stay over, even if he did want to? He had a company to help his father run, after all. He didn't want to be the reason his best friend got into trouble. He'd already taken up enough of his time. Peter felt his face noticeably drop. The embarrassment and regret he felt must have been painfully obvious now. He buried his face in his hands in an attempt to cover it up.</p><p>Harry laughed, standing up to pull his friend's hand away in an attempt to see his face. "No, it's okay! Really! It's no problem at all." He searched Peter's face, finding his eyes and giving him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Really? Okay-! I'll uh.. I'll go set up a mattress upstairs then." Peter darted away sheepishly. His embarrassment soon subsided and was replaced with excitement as he stopped at the 'guest cabinet' in the hallway, where he figured he'd find what he was looking for. Peter searched through the shelves, finding some sheets in a bin at eye-level and taking notice of the mattress at the top shelf. He turned around instinctively to search for a ladder in order to better reach the top shelf. But a thought stopped him. He impulsively turned back around with a start and propped his foot onto the wall before using the weight to pull himself up, balancing himself by letting one hand stick to the ceiling. He used the other hand to pull the now eye-level mattress off the shelf with ease, letting it fall to the ground before doing the same himself. Peter landed gracefully, straightening up as he processed what he'd just pulled off.</p><p>Peter's heart was pounding.</p><p>His breathing was accelerated from the sheer thrill and astonishment he felt. He laughed inwardly before picking up the mattress with ease and turning to walk back across the living room and upstairs.</p><p>Harry watched in amazement as Peter made his way back across the living room, carrying the mattress without struggle despite having almost no grip on it. "You need any help with that?" He tried, although it was clear the answer was no. To Harry's surprise though, Peter stopped before passing the couch and turned to face him.</p><p>"I could use some help grabbing the sheets, actually. Follow me upstairs, I have to tell you what just happened."</p><p>Harry laughed, curiosity rising as he stood up to help Peter. 'Tell me what happened? In the hallway?'</p><p>Another hour passed by in an instant as the boys prepared the extra bed in Peter's room before readying themselves. All the while the aforementioned brunette excitedly explained how he managed to use his abilities — on purpose — he liked to add, to reach the top shelf. "It was awesome!" He eagerly said, earning a laugh from an impressed Harry. He couldn't help but smile at Peter's excitement.</p><p>"You really are like a... a bug-boy, huh?" Harry jokingly made up the nickname, feeling that it fit the situation well. He only received an eye-roll in return.</p><p>"Oh my god.." Peter laughed, "Please do not start calling me that."</p><p>The two finished preparing for the night, and Peter turned off the lights after finding an extra t-shirt and pair of sweatpants to lend the raven-haired boy. Finally, the two settled down, Harry falling lazily on the makeshift bed they'd set up on the floor and Peter mimicking the action on his own bed. Peter laid on his back and focussed on nothing specific as he thought about everything Harry had said earlier.</p><p>"Har?" His voice hinted at concern.</p><p>Harry hummed in response.</p><p>Peter was silent for a few moments, as if contemplating whether or not to go through with his question. Finally, he spoke. "Am I an experiment?"</p><p>He heard a light chuckle come from the floor, although the seriousness displayed underneath his lighthearted tone made it clear that he recognized the weight of Peter's question. "Of course not, Pete. What happened, it was an accident." 'You're so much more than an experiment; you're extraordinary.' Harry didn't speak the last part. He didn't dare mutter it, either. Now knowing the source of Peter's newfound abilities, he could only assume he'd gained enhanced hearing as well. His face reddened slightly at the realization. No doubt he'd heard some of the things he'd muttered throughout the day. Man, if his crush wasn't painfully obvious before...</p><p>"Yeah... Yeah you're probably right. But..." Peter paused for a moment, not expecting a response. He sat up to face Harry, letting him know the importance that his next statement held to him. He continued, taking a breath as Harry returned his gaze. "...Please, For my sake... can we keep all this between you and me? I.. I don't want anyone, not your dad, not even Aunt May or Uncle Ben to know... at least... not until we can really figure this whole thing out... promise me?"</p><p>Harry scanned his friend's eyes to the best of his ability. He could tell how important this was to Peter, and he understood the fears he possessed. Maybe it would be better to tell their guardians right away, but maybe it wouldn't. They couldn't know for sure. He knew Peter was right: they could only trust each other with this, for now. He softened his expression in understanding despite the minuscule amount of light in the room, and spoke in a gentle tone. "Yeah Pete, I promise."</p><p>The relief Peter felt was immense. He was so lucky to have a friend like Harry. He smiled, finding a comfortable position as he lay back down. "Thank you." He heard Harry mutter something back in response, but he had already fallen too far into unconsciousness to process it.</p><p>Harry watched the brunette for a moment more before laying back down and closing his eyes as well. "Anytime, bug."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a longer chapter, hope y'all enjoyed all the fluff! </p><p>Peter doesn't know that Harry knows that Peter heard him talking under his breath.. hmmmm...</p><p>This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Now that they both have an idea of what's going on with Peter, surely everything will be sunshine and roses moving forward...right? It almost sounds too good to be true...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. With Great Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad News interrupts Peter's night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke with a jolt as his ringtone sounded just beside his bed. He sat up with a groan, opening his eyes just enough to check the caller ID: Aunt May. 'Strange,' he thought, glancing at the clock at the top of the screen, 'they should have been home by now.' As much as he wanted to sink back into the comfort of his warm covers and worry about it in the morning, something told him he better answer it – just in case.</p><p>An uncomfortable chill ran down his spine as he swiped the screen. He dismissed it, 'I must have left a window open' he reasoned without much of a second thought. He'd just begun his first year of high-school after all, and as the summer came to a close, the warm, enjoyable weather followed suit. The crisp nighttime air continued to fill the room – either that or Peter had simply become more aware of how cold it really was.</p><p>"Peter? Pete, honey, it's May." The voice on the other side of the call cracked faintly, not going unnoticed by Peter. </p><p>"May, it's nearly one in the morning, are you okay?" Peter questioned, his worry escalating.</p><p>"Honey, it... it's Ben. He's.. there's been an accident."</p><p>Peter felt the blood drain from his veins with the utterance of the last four words.</p><p>Four words.</p><p>That's all it took.</p><p>Peter leaned over the side of his bed, his body tensing and his face growing pale as he felt his heart sink. 'No no no no, please no...' His mind went blank, save for the anxiety-induced thoughts which immediately clouded his mind as he considered the worst. 'What if he couldn't reach them in time? What if Ben was dying? What if he was already dead?'  Peter didn't think of himself as a pessimist – quite the opposite actually – but despite his best efforts these thoughts raced through Peter's head as his breathing accelerated into long, shaky respirations.</p><p>A century had passed in only a few moments, and yet time had simultaneously seemed to stand still. He knew he had to say something. He was letting this negativity cloud his better judgement. It probably wasn't as bad as he feared, anyway. The now uneasy teen composed himself the best he could, although his voice shook regardless. He could only hope that it wasn't audible, for May's sake. "I.. I'm on my way."</p><p>Peter hung up the phone, clumsily running across the room to grab the first jacket and pair of shoes he could find before making his way to the door. All the while his vision blurred as his eyes welled up uncontrollably, tears not yet leaving the greaves of his eyes, but threatening to fall at any moment. The ruckus was enough to alert Harry, who sat up sleepily and looked inquisitively in the direction of the noise.</p><p>"Pete?" Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to help them better adjust, "What's going on?" Peter didn't say anything, but his faint sniffling and quivering breaths were enough to bring Harry from a state of drowsy annoyance to that of concern in an instant. He stood up without hesitation to meet Peter's teary eyes. He wiped the tears gently from Peter's face, which had begun to fall as he approached. He was scared, Harry could tell. </p><p>Maybe it was his less-than-ideal interruption from sleep or his growing anxiety, or maybe the latter fueled by the former, but Peter couldn't hide any of it from his best friend. </p><p>Peter managed to find his voice, returning Harry's gaze and grabbed hold of the wrist still near his face. "Ben, he... He's hurt.. I gotta go." His voice cracked as the words bled from his lips. Peter didn't waste any time waiting for a response. He wanted Harry's company, but his uncle needed him. As much as he wanted to; as much as it pained him not to, he couldn't wait. Every second counted. He let go of his grasp. </p><p>Peter knew the general location he was heading towards. Maybe he should have asked for an exact address, but it was too late to think about that now. The theater they'd gone was only a few blocks away. Peter was supposed to go with them – family bonding night at a movie premiere and whatnot. He'd been looking forward to it for weeks, if he was being honest. But when the rare opportunity to tour Oscorp Industries with his class came up, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend a whole day with his best friend in a building full of science. In hindsight though, he was starting to regret it.</p><p>'Surely I'll find them somewhere along the way,' he hoped. He ran. He ran and ran and didn't stop running, even when he thought he'd break down if he went any further. His breathing was heavy, more-so from his hysterical thoughts which – try as he might to calm them down – only tore him apart from the inside. He kept going, despite it all. He didn't stop until he rounded the last corner, excruciatingly bright red and blue lights scarring his once again tearing eyes. 'Please let this be for a different emergency.' It was a selfish thought, he knew that. He also knew that it wasn't true. His suspicion only confirmed at the sight of May standing with a group of officers, not thirty feet away. Seeing his Aunt wasn't nearly as relieving as the brunette hoped it would be. She was there – alive, well.</p><p>Ben wasn't.</p><p>He could feel a lump form in his throat, thick and restrictive. Frantically approaching his aunt, Peter choked out the question a large part of him was dreading the answer to.</p><p>"Where's Uncle Ben?"</p><p>Her only response was a head which motioned in the direction of the ambulance on the other side of the street. It wasn't long before she looked back down, clearly trying her best to hide her defeated state for the sake of her nephew – to no avail. Peter felt an arm wrap around his shoulder pulling him closer to his aunt's side in a comforting embrace as he looked in the direction of the ambulance. There he was, his uncle, on a stretcher, his life hanging in the balance, if at all. Peter watched in horror as he was lifted into the back of the vehicle.</p><p> He screamed for his uncle. He knew he wouldn't receive a response, but he couldn't hold it back. Any strength he had mustered with his outburst had subsided. He wanted to bury his face into his aunt's chest, find an escape in her warmth. But he couldn't look away.</p><p>Memories flooded his mind. Memories the good times, the bad times, the in between. All of it. He remembered the walks in the park, the amusement park visits, the family outings. He remembered how when he'd first gained an interest for science; how supportive Ben was, even though he hadn't a clue what Peter was talking about the majority of the time. Regardless, he always listened to him, always encouraged him to keep growing and learning. Ben was the one he laughed with through the good times, the shoulder he cried on during the bad times. Ben was his anchor through it all. He'd helped Peter rise at times when he felt he couldn't swim. He remembered the lessons. Ben taught him to be good. To be kind. That with a heart as large as his, he could do anything. Above all, that with great power comes great responsibility.</p><p>All of it brought him back to this moment. All of the memories he'd made, the time he'd shared with his uncle, could be all he had left. Peter wrapped his arms around his chest with the painful realization. He may not even have the chance to say goodbye.</p><p>The color had drained completely from his body. The worst was happening, right in front of his eyes. It was surreal. He didn't want to believe that this was real; that he was really here. He wished – now more than ever – that he'd waited for Harry before he left. He wished it were all a dream – no – a nightmare. But it wasn't.</p><p>This was real.</p><p>And nothing could change that.</p><p>"He was shot. Hit and run. They're... they're going to do everything they can. He'll be okay." Peter heard May say finally. She was looking down at him now, her voice full of sorrow with a hint of malice threatening to break through. It was clear even she didn't believe the words she was saying.</p><p>Several seconds dragged by, and Peter watched as the ambulance started down the street opposite the direction he'd come from. He wiggled out of May's embrace, walking forward a few steps. Something else had caught his eye now. His blurred, tear-filled vision made his focus more difficult, but he could see well enough to make out a figure – a man, he deducted – disappear into a distant alleyway. Peter dried from his face, squinting at the now seemingly empty alleyway. As if on cue, the mysterious figure peeked around the corner once again. He looked frantic. Scared As if he were watching, waiting for a chance to run; to get the hell out of there.</p><p>Suddenly, Peter felt a sensation he couldn't explain. It almost felt like a warning. It definitely felt like a warning. But of what? He looked around for any sign of danger, his eyes inevitably falling back on the alleyway. And that's when he saw it.</p><p>The man was reaching for something at his side. A gun.</p><p>"That has to be him." Peter muttered, his voice still weak but recovering. Peter's expression changed in an instant. Underneath the layers of sorrow and fear was a cultivating rage. He didn't hesitate. Before he knew it, he had pinned the man to the back-most wall of the alleyway.</p><p>"Hey what's your deal man? Just leave me alone!"</p><p>"Oh like you left my uncle alone? Not a chance."</p><p>"Wh..what are you" the man stammered, his body trembling. He made a weak attempt to aim his gun toward Peter, which was promptly stopped by a hand gripped sharply around the man's wrist before he'd even had a chance to react.</p><p>"Don't pretend! My uncle is gone because of you!" Peter stared daggers into the man's guilt-ridden eyes.</p><p>Peter sharply pulled the gun out of the man's hand without breaking eye-contact, throwing it backwards in one swift motion. The weapon scraped the concrete floor, stopping at the edge of the alley's opening. His anger only heightened the longer he stared. He lost control. He shoved the man further against the wall, using his other arm to strike a punch.</p><p>Peter landed another punch. And another. Peter felt each strike tug on his heart, dealing onto himself a pain ten times that which he was inflicting. He saw the fear, the regret in this man's eyes, but he didn't care. He knew he needed to stop; that this wasn't right, that is wasn't what Ben would want. But he was seething. Peter didn't know what to do – he wanted this man to pay for what he'd done; for the damage he'd caused. He wanted him to suffer. But at the same time, he didn't. He knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he stooped to the man's level.</p><p>With great power comes great responsibility.</p><p>Tears once again overtook his vision. Tears of anger; of fear. He didn't know he had any more in him, and yet, they fell, navigating his face as he readied his arm for another strike. But he felt a weight stopping him from pulling through. It was Harry. Peter looked over his shoulder, his expression a level of anger his friend had never seen before. Realizing who was looking back at him, Peter's face dropped from that of rage to utter defeat; vulnerability. Peter fell to his knees, swiftly wrapping his arms around Harry as he cried into his chest. The killer saw his opportunity and took it. He tried to run. Peter heard the footsteps. But he also heard the police sirens on the street. He wouldn't make it far. Harry returned the embrace with a careful hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAHHH HI SO- This chapter was a little bit - okay - a lot a bit heavier than the others, but things can only go up from here right?</p><p>It's sweet the lengths Harry will go to comfort Peter in his time of need huh? They're such good friends ahaha... unless...?</p><p>Any who next chapter will be shorter but wholesome to the best of my abilities :') BUuuUUT I'm actively writing the next couple so updates shouldn't take too long :') </p><p>Comment, scream, all that good stuff :'D See ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a time span of a few minutes in during the end of the last chapter. Basically one big moment of fluff and realization :') Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pete?" Harry rounded the corner, seeing the gun at his feet. He looked up at the scene in front of him. His heart broke. There at the end of the alley was Peter, his arm drawn back, a man pinned up against the wall. Harry didn't hesitate. He rushed to Peter's side, wasting no time in laying his hand firmly on the distraught brunette's arm.</p><p>The reaction to his touch was immediate, almost before he'd even made contact. 'Strange,'   he noted, but dismissed it. The face Harry was met with was heartbreaking. A look of sheer anger; of desperation. But most prominently, of fear. He'd never seen Peter quite like this before. He hardly recognized him.</p><p>It only took a moment. </p><p>Instantaneously, all of the rage painted across Peter's face disappeared, his eyes widening in realization. Harry watched as his features softened, leaving only a scared, defeated, broken Peter Parker. Peter fell to his knees. Harry watched helplessly as his silent sobs escaped his friend's lips. </p><p>The next thing Harry knew, he was kneeling down next to Peter, a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey...hey, bug," he started, almost whispering the last word, "It's okay, I'm.. I'm right here – Everything's gonna be okay." </p><p>"It's not okay" Harry heard Peter croak in between breaths, "It's all my fault. I.. I should've been there. I should have-" Harry didn't let him finish.</p><p>"No, no it's not your fault, okay? There's nothing you could've done," he said in a soft, comforting voice as he pulled Peter into a hug. Peter didn't stop him.</p><p>"I..." Peter wanted to protest. He wanted to fight. But he just couldn't anymore. And Harry's arms were so comfortable.</p><p>Defeated, Peter let himself melt into the soft embrace. He was tired of fighting, tired of denying the truth. He kept his eyes closed, feeling the tears stream softly down his cheeks and making their way down onto the concrete. His breathing was heavy, short, shaken breaths escaping his lungs as he allowed soft whimpers to leave his lips. He took it all in for the first time that night. Uncle Ben was shot. Chances are he won't make it. He could already be gone.</p><p>He could already be dead.</p><p>There was a chance, a small amount of false hope that Peter couldn't bring himself to let go of. Optimism was all he had, and he could use it as a reason to keep moving forward. He didn't know how long the chance would last, whether or not it was already gone, but right now, in this moment, there was hope.</p><p>His sobs were different now. Peter could feel the change. Tears of anger, of fear, of defeat, subsided. They were still there; still a jumbled mess which picked away at his mind, but something more prominent made itself known: Grief. something – no – someone had allowed him to break through the thick layers of destructive thoughts and grieve. </p><p>He felt his tears begin to fully dissipate as he adjusted his arms, which were wrapt firmly around Harry's back, pulling himself closer to his chest. Peter felt the movement of Harry's chest – up and down, up and down – and listened to his heartbeat as he let his own breathing slow. </p><p>Thump... </p><p>Thump... </p><p>Harry's heartbeat was calm, its gentle rhythm bringing Peter solace as he felt his own heart begin to mimic its regularness. </p><p>Thump...</p><p>Thump...</p><p>Everything seemed to come to a hold. Peter's breathing had regulated. His breaths were still shaky, but deep and controlled. He was no longer crying either, only drying tears visible on his face. His change in manner must have been obvious, because just a second later he felt his solace; his source of comfort pull away too soon. He didn't know how Harry managed to calm him down so effortlessly, he just... did. And he could've stayed in that moment forever.</p><p>Thump...</p><p>Thump...</p><p>A silhouette blocked out the light which shown in from the end of the alley. Harry glanced upwards. It was May. She'd just gotten off a phone call from the hospital, and it didn't take a genius to discern from her collapsed stance and tear-painted face. </p><p>Looking back at May with pale blue eyes, he gave her an understanding nod and focussed back on Peter. </p><p>Harry straightened, letting his arm extend as to allow some distance between them and meet his puffy, tired eyes. "Come on, Pete" He said, softly, "It's time to go."</p><p>Thump.</p><p>As Peter was pulled from the delicate rhythm which sounded within Harry's chest, another's had just come to a stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAaaaaah sO yeah this was just a more in depth scene of Harry coming to Peter's aid. :') What will Peter do now that his Uncle is gone? Hmmmm... definitely not let others lose loved one's in the same way... Maybe Harry will be there to help him find his way with his abilities? :') </p><p>Comments are always great, I'd love to hear how y'all like the story :'D </p><p>Alrighty, see ya in the next one!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>